1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 07002342.9, filed Feb. 2, 2007, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention is directed to speech recognition and, more particularly, to voice control systems.
3. Related Art
Voice control systems allow users to communicate with computers. When engaging a voice control system, a user may speak a word or series of words. The voice control system may receive these spoken words and determine whether any actions are associated with the detected words. If the detected words represent a valid command, the voice control system may implement the associated command.
Voice control systems may provide a fast and efficient method of communication. However, this benefit may diminish as the quality of detected speech signals declines. To improve the quality of detected speech signals, some voice control systems may use multi-channel microphone arrays and/or beamforming techniques. These efforts may not be enough to improve the detected speech signals. Therefore, a need exists for a voice control system that provides a more reliable human-machine interaction.